The witch at the DWMA
by Kiyio Kara
Summary: Who is the witch who appears at the DWMA and what will Soul and Maka do about it? Please review! There will be Maka x Soul. Kid x Patti. And Black*Star x Kiki! Read to find out who Kiki is :  Hahaa!
1. Chapter 1

Kiki's Pov

As i look down i see the endless dessert and in the far distance Death City.

As i neared Death City i saw the place where i was ment to be heading, the DWMA.

As i landed in the area in front of the school, students were alright coming out of the school and looking at me with confusion in their eyes. I hopped off my broom and placed my bare feet to the warm ground.

Out of the school came running a sandy blonde haired girl, and a white haired boy. Both looked at me, but not with confusion in their eyes, only anger.

"Why are you here?" screamed the girl.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming here? You don't even have you soul protect on!" screamed the boy.

"I don't know who you two are, but if you would, please stop yelling, i dislike yelling." I said in surprise to the anger they both had.

"No! Your a witch and we don't listen to witches!" screamed the girl.

"Oh well if that's what this is about, don't worry i haven't come here to kill anyone. I've come here to find an old freind of mine." I said with a smile. I hated it when people thought i was a bad person just because im a witch.

"Shut up witch! We don't care what you say! Maka, lets kill her and take her soul, alright?" the boy said to the blonde girl. She smile and nodded. Then the boy became a sythe and the girl grabbed hold of it and smiled at me " Ready to die?" She asked with a smile.

I wasn't scared, i just stood there. I didn't want to hurt her, but she diffently wanted to kill me. " No, listen, all i want is to find a man named Mifune!" I said while staring at the girl staight in th eyes.

She blinked a couple of times then said "Why do you want to talk to Mifune?" She yelled at me.

'Why does she keep yelling?' I asked myself.

"Because he is an old friend of mine, and cause he's caring for my younger sister Angela." I said with a smile. The girls mouth dropped open in surprize the quickly closed. She was about to say something when she was intrupted.

A young girl was flying at me and laughing. It stopped right next to me, just barly missing my body.

"Oh Angela! I yelled as she jumped off her broom and landed in my arms. " I missed you so much!" I hugged her close and forgot that everyone was staring at me, even the girl how was trying to kill me. Mifune walked up to me and i gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much for protecting her! I hope she wasn't much of a trouble." I smiled and him and the man smiled down at me. It was hard to think he was once in the mafia.

"Wait Mifune! You know this witch?" Yelled the blonde haired girl.

"And she's Angela's sister?" Asked the boy, who had changed back into his human form when i was hugging Angela.

"Yes so i would like it if you didn't try to kill her." Smiled Mifune," But i doubt you would win. She much stronger the she looks.

I blushed a bit, i was always really shy, but i was strong.

"God damn it!" Yelled the white haired boy " I really wanted to get a witches soul!"

The girl patted his back the walked over to me,

"Im sorry that we tried to harm you, Im Maka Albarn, and over there is my partner Soul Evans." She said with a smile.

"Im Kiki, Kiki Leon. Its nice to meet you." I said with a huge smile.

Then a group of kids came running out of the school and started to stare at me then they looked at Maka with a confused exprestion.

"Its ok guys! She's Angela's Sister!" She said to them. "Come over here and say hello!"

The group walked over to me and all said hello.

" Im Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid" Said a boy with black hair with three white striped on one side.

"Im Patti! Hahaha! Nice to meat you!" Yelled the girl next to him, she had blonde hair and a huge smile on her face.

"Im Liz, Patti's sister. We're Kid's weapons." She said with a little smile, still staring at me in confusion.

"Im Tsubaki. Nice to meet you." Smiled the tall black haired girl. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"AND IM BLACK*STAR! HAHAHA! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" Yelled the blue hair blue. Her had a star tattoo on his shoulder and a goofy smile across his face. which was kinda cute.

"Hello, Im Kiki Leon. Its very nice to meet you all." I said


	2. Chapter 2

HIYA EVERYONE!

DID YOU MISS ME?

NO...

*SOB SOB*

ANYWAY LET GET GOING!

Kiki's POV

I walked throught the school into the class room 'Cresent Moon' And took my seat at the back of the class room.

Lord Death has aloud me to become a student here at the DWMA so I can keep a close eye on my sister. I've gotten an apartment down the road and i've just finished moving in. Its not that hard when you can you you magic to put everything away.

Stein is teaching the class about the bones structure of a bird, while i stare out the circluar window next to me. I look down to see Maka taking notes, Soul Sleeping, Tsubaki listening to the teacher, Kid trying to write his name perfectly, Patti coloring, Liz doing her nails, and Black*Star looking at me.

'Wait why is Black*Star looking at me?' I look back down at him and he turns away quickly.

'Im i really the strange looking, that he was staring at me?' i ask myself.

I had long jet black hair the was alway straight, i had side bangs, dark blue eyes, and i was wearing a black and blue dress. I had on black stockings and big black boots. Its what i normally wore. I wasn't pretty or anything, just me.

I look down again at the blue haired boy. He was cute, and he was deffently strong. I could feel that. I turned and looked back out the window intil the bell rang.

I left the room first, even though Stein was still talking.

I sat on the roof when lunch rolled around. Being in this school was strange to me. All the people looking at me in confusion and fear. I didn't like at all. But i was going to stay cause of Angela.

I heard soft foot steps behind me and i jump up and saw the blue haired boy looking at me.

"Sorry for disturbing you, But this is where i usally spend lunch." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh im sorry do you want me to leave?" I asked while getting ready to leave.

"No, your fine! I would love to have someone to talk to for awhile." His goofy gron spreading across his face.

"Oh ok." i said and sat back down my feet dangling off the side of the building.

"So..." He said while sitting next to me.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" i asked. 'Why is he able to sit next to me? Isn't he scared of me? I am a witch.'

"Cause you don't seem to bad. I know you're a witch, but that doesn't mean you a bad person." He said while staring out at the sky.

"Yea." i said shyly. I felt myself blush a bit. 'No one has ever said that to me!' i thought to myself.

"So where are your's and Angela's parents?" He asked me still staring into the open sky.

"Well Angela was kidnapped by a gang in the mafia, and when my parents went to find her..." I trailed of looking down at the ground far below my feet.

"What?" Black*Star asked looking at me with concern.

"A meister and weapon killed them and took their souls." i finished a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Don't cry. Im sorry Kiki." Black*Star said and wiped the tear off my cheek. Anouther tear rolled down, then anouther. soon i was crying with my face in my hands. The Black*Star surprized me.

He grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. My face was burried in his strong chest and i kept crying.

"My inter family was killed my the DWMA when i was just a baby, because i was so young they didn't take my soul." Black*Star said which surprized me.

I looked up at him and said, "And you don't hate them for that?" He only nodded no.

"Of course not, My family wasn't good. They killed people and eat their souls. What the DWMA was right. But i can't say that same about your parents." He held me closer and i cried more.

I don't know how long we sat there, on the roof, with me in his arms but i liked it. His arms we so strong and his eyes so caring. When i was finnally done crying i pulled back and looked at him. He gave me a goofy smile and a small laugh.

"Im sorry Black*Star." i said and looked down. i couldn't beleive that i had just cried infront of him!

"Don't worry about it, how about i walk you home?" He said witha sweet smile.

"Walk me home? But we're at school!" I said kinda confused.

"Look." He pointed to the sky and the sun was going down.

'HAD WE REALLY BEEN UP HERE ALL DAY?' I thought to myself.

"So can i walk you home?" He asked is a very polite way.

"I think i would like that." i said with a smile.

SO CUTE! YEA!

ANYWAY!

REVIEW!

3


	3. Chapter 3

HEYY PPL!

NO ONE HAS REVIEWED MY STROIES YET

SOOOO

T.T

;(

ANYWAYYY

Black*Star helped me up and i brushed the dirt off my dress.

"That's a nice dress." He said with a toothy grin.

"Thanks." I smiled back at him. 'Oh gosh i think i have a crush one Black*Star!' I yelled inside of my head. Then something else hit me 'How are we going to get down from the roof is the school is closed?'

"Um...Black*Star, how are we going to get down?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know. Guess we have to spend the night up here." He said the looked down to the ground.

"Wait what? We are not staying up here! OH!" I yelled as i remembered that i could use my broom.

"How about we take me broom?" I asked and Black*Star looked at me and smiled.

"I've always wanted to fly." He said with a cute smile, which made me blush.

"Well you about to learn who it feels to fly!" I gave a quick, high pitched whisle, the my broom flew out of the sky and landed beside me. Black*Star stared at it then gave a huge smile. "How am i supposed to balance on the thing?" he asked.

I hopped on and held my hand out to him,"Your going to have to hold on to me." I gave him a wink and he blush slightly then hopped on. He rapped his arms around my waist and i blushed.

"Hold on tight." And off we zoomed into the red and purple sky. We flew the clouds and over the city. We flew over the dessert and when we finally got back near the city the sky hade already gone black. Stars shined over head, the the grinning moon was off in the distance. We flew high into the sky and i could tell Black*Star was having fun. He was looking all around and screaming "YAHOO!" Usally i hated screaming but i loved that he was having fun. His arms were still rapped around my waist.

"THIS IS AMASING!" He screamed and i smiled.

"Im glad your enjoying it! I love flying at night. Its so beautiful to look down at all the light in the city." I smiled. A cold wind was blowing my black hair behind me into Black*Star's face. He reached his hand up to mine, which made me blush like crazy. When his hand reacted my he took the hair bow that i had on my hand and pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

"Better?" He laughted.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"No thank you, this is amasing!" He hugged me from behind, and i blushed. 'Why do i keep blushing!' I yelled in my head.

Soon we were outside of his house and we both hopped off. My bare feet against the cold ground. The moon was now directly above us, and the street lights gave us enought light to see each other. His blue eyes were staring into mine.

"Thank you Kiki." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Black*Star. Im sorry for crying earlier." I looked down. I was so ashamed for crying like that. i probly looked like a mess. Then his hands cupped my face and lifted my face up till we were staring right into each others eyes. He smiled and blushed. Then he moved forward putting his lips to mine.

Before I had time to react he broke our kiss and smiled. "I really like you Kiki." Is all he said.

I turned three different shades of red and then said, "I really like you too Black*Star." Then i remembered something. 'How could he like me? Im a witch and none of his friends would approve!' And i guess he saw that i was worrying, cause he then kissed me again.

"I don't care what people say about me liking a witch, cause to me your not a witch, your the most beautiful, sweet, nice, different and fun girl i have ever met. So don't worry what people say." He smiled and then pulled me into a tight hug. I felt a tear roll down my hot face.

"Thank you Black*Star." Is all i could say. We broke the hug, smiled and said our good nights. But i couldn't sleep after that so i rode around on my broom till about 2:00am then went back to my apartment and fell asleep thing of my blue hair wonder.

AWWWW!

I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER!

NEXT IS GOING TO INVOLVE A BLACK*STAR POV!

ALRIGHT! REVIEW!

=]


	4. Chapter 4

HEY PPL!

WELCOME BACK!

EXCITED YET?

NO...

YOU MAKE ME CRY SOMETIMES!

T.T

ANYWAY,

I LOVE YOU GUYS/GURLS

(NO HOMO!)

HAHA!

Black*Star Pov

It was the best kiss i had ever had! As i walked to the front door of my house i could feel that my face was warm. I stayed outside till my face wasn't red anymore.

As i walked in i was surprized to find all my friends waiting for me.

"WHERE WERE YOU BLACK*STAR? WE WERE SO WORRIED!" Yelled Maka from the couch.

"Yo man, Where the hell have you been? We thought you were dead or something." Said Soul, who was sitting on the couch next to Maka.

"Sorry bout that guys! I lost track of time!" I said while scratching the back of my neck.

"We were so worried! You always come home on time! We thought that...that _witch_ did something to you!" Said Tsubaki. That shocked me, and also made me angry.

"Her name is Kiki! Don't ever call her a witch!" I yelled at her. Tsubaki looked hurt that I had yelled at her, but then she got mad too.

"Well she won't be aroung for much longer so it doens't matter what i call _it._" She yelled at me. Then it hit me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WON'T BE AROUND MUCH LONGER?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"We thought that she had done something to you so Kid went to take care of her!" She yelled at him.

'TAKE CARE OF HER?' I thought, 'KID IS GOING TO KILL KIKI!'

"YOUR GOING TO LET KID KILL THE GIRL IM IN _LOVE_ WITH?" And with that I ran out of my house, ran down the street and all the way to Kiki's house. By the time i arived it was about 2:45am.

Kiki's POV

I opened my eyes and rubbed to sleep out of them. When i looked up i was staring at a gun.

"AGHH!" I screamed and fell backward. When i got to my feet, i saw who was pointing the gun at me. It was Death the Kid.

"Where is he you stupid witch?" Kid yelled at me.

"Where's who?" i yelled back at him. sweat was already on my forhead.

"Black*Star! If you don't tell me i will kill you!" He yelled at me.

'Black*Star? Why did he think he was here? Last i saw him was at his house... when he kissed me.' I blushed then remember that i had two guns being pointed at me.

"I don't know! Last i saw him was when i dropped him off at his house! Why? Is something wrong!" I said, but Kid kept the guns on me.

"Yes there is something wrong, My father has allowed a _filthy pest _into the DWMA and im here to take care of the _pest_." He was about to fire when Black*Star broke through my window. He jumped infront of me and protected me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KID?" Black*Star screamed at his friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Your the one protecting that... that _thing_!" He said back in a calm voice.

"She's not a thing! Her name is Kiki! And she's the one im in love with!" Black*Star turned around to me and wiped away the tears the had been falling down my cheeks.

"I love you to Black*Star." I whispered to him and he smiled.

Liz's POV

"WAIT PATTI! STOP!" Kids was being dragged out of the house by Patti.

"Kid don't you see their in love? Leave them alone." Patti said ina sweet voice. Kid looked up at her and smiled.

"Your right, lets go, I'll apolagise tommorow." Me, Kid, and Patti wlked away from Kiki's house.

OK YAY!

;D

IT WAS AWESOME

AND LONG

...

YAY!

REVIEW! PZ!


	5. Chapter 5

HEY!

LET'S START!

Kiki's POV

I hugged Black*Star close to me and cried. I was still so scare. Kid had just tried to kill me. In my own home. He had called my a _pest_, and it hurt to hear those words.

Black*Star picked me up and placed me on my bed and held me. He was the one who had saved my life and now was holding me close to his heart. I smiled up at him and He smiled down at me. My eyes began to close and i feel asleep in his arms.

...

I opened my eyes to the light shining through the window. The window had been fix and glass no longer layed scattered all over the floor

'Guess Black*Star must have fixed it' i said to myself as i sat up in my bed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got up. I brushed my hair and put on a black and green dress i pulled form my closet. I slid my stockings on then washed my face in my bathroom.

Then i noticed the smell coming from the crack under my door. 'Bacon? Eggs? Toast?' i could smell the food and then i noticed how hungry i was. I began to was to my door when i felt a sharp pain in my foot.

"Ow!" I yelped as i opened my door.

"Damn!" Black*Star come running over to me. He picked me up and carried me into the kitchen and set me down on the counter. ".Are you ok? I thought i cleaned all the glass up from last night. Im so sorry. Oh gosh your bleeding!" Black*Star began to panic.

"Calm down," I giggled at how worried he was over a small cut. "Im alright, watch" I pointed my finger to the bottom of my foot, and whispered, "Fixiuos" then the glass came out of my foot and into the trash can, and my foot stopped bleeding instantly.

"Wow." Is all Black*Star could say and i blushed. "Oh yea! I made you breakfast!" He said with a cheerful tone. I smiled and hopped off the counter. I sat down at the table and her served me bacon, eggs, and toast with milk. He sat beside me and began to eat his food.

After we finished he picked up both plates and put them in the sink. Then he turned to me and said "Im so sorry for last night, my friends are so stupid sometimes. And their jerks too." He frowned. The frown didn't look right on his face.

"Its alright, you saved me, and you said that you...you.." I trailed off and blushed.

"That i love you." Finished Black*Star. He smiled and blushed.

'GOSH HE'S SO CUTE SOMETIMES!' I screamed inside my head.

"And i said I loved you." I stated which made him blush even more. I liked it when he blushed, it was so cute. I rose from my chair and closed the space between us. I pressed my lips to his and placed my arms on his shoulders. He was a good foot and a half taller the me. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. His tungue licked my bottom lip, and i did the same. soon our tungues where exploring eachother's mouths.

Pastion was flooding into our kiss. He pushed me back onto my sofa and he began toslide his hands down to my thighs. My hands combed through his blue hair. After along while our kiss broke to the sound of knocks at the door.

The first knock made me jump, and the second made me scared. ' What if its Kid and his come back to kill me? or Tsubaki here to kill me for having Black*Star out so late!' I began to panic, and Black*Star kissed me softly then got up.

He walked to the door and opened it up with a smile.

"Oh hi Maka! Soul! What brings you out here?" He said in a saracastic tone.

"Damnit Black*Star! Why are you here?" Yelled Soul from the other side of the door that i couldn't see.

"Shut up Soul! Maka-Chop!" then a loud crack passed through the door. "Any way, hows Kiki? Is she ok? I hope Kid didn't hurt her!" Sai the worried vioce of Maka Albarn.

"She fine, though you did just interup a make-out session between us." He said with a smirk, and i blushed big time.

"Really dude? Way to go Black*Star! Now don't get carried away!" Laughted Soul from the other side of the door.

"Maka-Chop!" and down went Soul again. "Could i come in and see Kiki please?" Asked Maka.

"Sure thing!" Black*Star said and opened the door wider so Maka could walk in.

Maka smiled when she saw me, then she came and sat next to me on the couch. Then she unexpectly hugged me.

"Im soooo sorry Kiki! I hope one day you could forgive me!" Cried Maka as she began to cry on me. I patted her back and said, "You did nothing wrong Maka. So don't be sorry!" I smiled at her, which made her cry more.

"Your so nice and i was so mean to you!" She cried.

After awhile Maka stopped crying and we began to talk about other things. Soon she and Soul had to leave.

"Umm...Im...S...Sorry...Kiki." stammered Soul as he waved good bye. I smiled warmly and waved good bye.

"I think you just made two new friends." Black*Star said and i giggled.

"Yea but i like my boyfriend better." i smiled and gave him a quick kiss then ran inside.

"I like the sound of that," He said as he ran after me.

YAYA!

KIKI AND BLACK*STAR

SITTING IN A TREE

K.I.S.S.I.N.G

HEHE


End file.
